Bosque Pretencioso
by RobstenerGrey'M
Summary: Cuando todo tu mundo gira alrededor de una persona, no percibes otras más importantes. Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi. Vivo inmensamente enamorado de Chelsea, pero ella tiene novio. Haré todo lo posible porque ella me ame. Al costo que sea…


POV Alec:

-Alec, Demetri y yo te estamos esperando para comer. Por favor baja-

Gritó mi madre: Didyme.

Demetri es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

Hoy después de comer, nos iremos a acampar al bosque de Forks, en Washington.

Nosotros vivimos en Seatle y no nos hará mal ir un rato a despejar nuestra mente a un lugar abierto. Aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno.

Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y baje al comedor.

Demetri y mi madre ya me estaban esperando:

-Hijo, te tengo una mala noticia. Tu padre se tuvo que ir a Volterra a arreglar un asunto muy urgente en cuanto a su empresa así que no podrá ir con nosotros a Forks- dijo mientras me invitaba a sentar y me servía de comer.

**_Genial._**

Marcus, mi padre, es un reprimido. Siempre está distante de mí, por lo que veo que a mi mamá no le molesta que 'nos' deje solos mucho tiempo.

No me molestará que él no vaya al viaje.

-Qué pena… se perderá toda la diversión- respondí en tono de burla dirigiendo mi mirada hacia Demetri.

En el instituto que vamos, nos han amenazado de corrernos casi tres veces. Sería terrible que nos dieran de baja ya que ahí tenemos muchos amigos y amigas a los cuales extrañaríamos.

-Ya lo creo. Bueno, por error se me salió comentarle al director sobre nuestra salida así que por parte de tu salón se hará una excursión.- Dijo mi madre cambiando un poco de tema.

Sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre sentimientos conmigo. Siempre supuse que yo no era lo que mis padres esperaban. Esperaban una niña. Lo sé porque en una discusión que una vez tuvieron mis padres, escuche todo eso ya que, no hablaban disimuladamente… gritaban.

-Y, ¿se puede saber quién irá?- pregunte con algo de curiosidad ya que, aunque tuviera muchos amigos, casi la mayoría iban en otro grupo.

Sólo en mi salón tenía a Félix mi buen amigo que quiere ser detective cuando sea grande; a Santiago un amigo cercano pero no más que mi mejor amigo Demetri; y Heidi, la mejor amiga de Chelsea…

Yo a mis quince años, ya estoy empezando a tener un cierto interés en el sexo opuesto.

Chelsea es mi mejor partido, con su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos color miel, hipnotiza a cualquiera. Muchos la pretenden pero creo que yo no llego a sus expectativas.

-Como yo soy la encargada y supervisora del viaje tengo una lista, mira, me dijo Didyme extendiéndome la mano con unas hojas. Comencé a leer:

-Renata y madre.

-Gianna y madre.

-Santiago.

-Felix.

-Demetri.

-Heidi.

-Chelsea.

-Alec.

Terminé de leer la lista y para mi gusto y suerte iban mis amigos. Pero para la mala iban Gianna y Renata.

Renata siempre se la pasa acosándome y haciéndome invitaciones a muchos lugares, para estar solo con ella. Es aterradora.

-Está bien… ¿a qué horas partimos?- pregunte con algo de curiosidad

-A las cinco- se limitó a decir y a recoger los platos que habíamos usado en la comida.

Después de que mi madre recogiera la mesa, Demetri y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala a ver un rato el televisor:

-Wow, que suerte, irán Chelsea y Heidi…- dijo mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar el nombre de esta última.

A Demetri le gusta Heidi y a mi Chelsea. Pero no sé si lo que siento por Chelsea es cariño o solo atracción.

-Sí, lo sé. Espero que tengamos oportunidad de poder platicar con ellas sin que Renata y Gianna nos acosen- contesté tratando de no imaginarme el problema.

Gianna, al igual que Renata a mí, acosa a Demetri. Nosotros solo las ignoramos.

Nos aburrimos de ver tv y nos percatamos de que eran cuatro cuarenta:

-Alec, necesito ir rápido a mi casa por mi maleta. Mi madre saldrá con sus amigas y temo que me haya dejado afuera- dijo Demetri algo preocupado.

Él vive enfrente de mi casa así que no hay ningún problema de tiempo.

-Está bien. Yo igual tengo que arreglar mis cosas- dije en tono tranquilizante.

Demetri al oír eso salió corriendo hacia su casa. Y yo hacia mi cuarto.

Me asome en la habitación de Didyme para preguntarle algo sobre el viaje:

-Mamá, ¿Todos iremos en la camioneta?-

-No. Solo en la nuestra iremos: Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi y tú. Ya que sus madres me dijeron que los cuidara porque ellas no podrán acompañarlos.

Renata, Gianna, Félix y Santiago irán en la camioneta de la mamá de Renata junto con la mamá de Gianna, porque es más espaciosa.

Pero nos iremos siguiendo ya que ellas no saben exactamente el camino a Forks.- me respondió en un tono de orgullo de que ella irá adelante.

-Bien. Y, ¿Cuántos días acamparemos?-

-Solo este fin de semana- dijo y siguió metiendo ropa en su maleta. Yo solo me retire.

Me dirigí a mi armario para buscar ropa abrigadora para irnos a acampar. Tome ropa justa para el fin de semana y la guarde en mi maleta. Hecha un enjambre.

Como no cerraba la maleta, tuve que sacarla de nuevo y doblarla toda.

Tocaron el timbre: dos timbrazos cortos y dos largos. Esa era la clave de Demetri.

Oí unas pisadas subiendo las escaleras, y de un momento a otro, Demetri ya estaba en mi cuarto:

-Ya estoy listo. Dejé mi maleta abajo- hizo la plática Demetri

-Genial. Yo ya acabe. Solo falta mi madre- respondí cerrando el último cierre de mi maleta.

-Chicos, vayan bajando mis cosas junto con las bolsas que deje en la cocina y poniéndolas en la cajuela de la camioneta. Yo en un momento bajo, solo llamare a las casas de Chelsea y Heidi para avisarles que en diez minutos estaremos ahí- ordeno mi madre y bajamos.

Primero fuimos a dejar nuestras maletas a la camioneta.

Por suerte, Demetri es un poco más ordenado que yo y me ayudó a acomodar todo.

Hicimos dos viajes con las cosas que había en la cocina, que, supongo eran comida.

De regreso de esos viajes vimos la maleta de Didyme y la llevamos al auto.

Justo cabían dos maletas más. Aunque también estaba el portaequipajes que va arriba de la camioneta por si no caben las cosas de las chicas o la otra camioneta necesita espacio…


End file.
